Puppy Love
by Kaurudono
Summary: Kouga and Inuyasha are caught together during mating season. “We are mates.” Koga had finally spoken. That truly sums it up. Not really good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we going so fast?" Kagome whispered. "I don't know, but I'm tired." Sango replied. Inuyasha's ears twitched as his anger rose. "We have to hurry we have only three hours left." "For what?" Miroku said. "Don't worry about it." Inuyasha replied curtly.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up, and rain started to fall. The group kept walking. The moon was almost gone; they weren't going to make it. "There's a cave up ahead we can stay there." Inuyasha yelled over the rain. They all followed as the stormy winds picked up speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the ningens slept, Inuyasha kept a close watch. It was that time again. It was mating season. The time when all demons instincts took over for one whole day. There would be blood and lots of fucking Inuyasha thought. I have to watch them or they'll be attacked. His ears perked as he took a sniff of the air. Suddenly an ear shattering howl was heard. Inuyasha flattened his ears as the howl went on. He covered his ears as Kagome, Sango and Miroku jumped up.

Inuyasha could feel the blood in his veins quicken as his instincts told him what time it was. It was time to mate, to claim what was yours. He held his hands over his ears as he spun to face his friends. His eyes were starting to bleed crimson as he transformed. "Miroku make a barrier around the entrance and keep it up for two days. I… gah... will be back soon. Don't come look for me." And with that Inuyasha ran out of the cave into the field out front.

'I have to get away from them. I can't hurt them.' Before he could get out of their sight, he dropped to his knees. He threw his head back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was always harder for hanyou. Thin streaks of pure silver ran through his hair, blue stripes appeared on his face. His body convulsed, he threw his head back and howled; letting every available demon know that he was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wolf Prince stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the second howl. He knew that voice. He spun on his heels with a smirk as he took off toward the sound. 'He's mine. All mine.' The wolf Prince ran faster as he got closer to the hanyou. He could smell his erection, his anticipation. This only fueled the Prince on faster. His own markings had appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha's head whipped around as he heard the wolf demon coming his way. He crouched low to the ground and began to growl. He bared his fangs as the ookami appeared. "Hello mutt." Said Koga. "What do you want you flea bag?" retorted Inuyasha. Koga's smirk grew wider and a shiver ran down Inuyasha's spine. Koga suddenly sprung at Inuyasha, sending them crashing to the ground.

Koga growled in approval as he ended up on top. He leaned down into a growling Inuyasha's ear. "You smell so good baby." Inuyasha groaned at the deep husky sound of Koga's voice. It was so sexy. Koga lifted his head and Inuyasha saw the markings on his face.

They were like tribal tattoos. They matched his tan skin perfectly. It looked as if someone took a brush dipped in ink and drew symbols across the left side of his face. His hair was out of its usual ponytail and flowed over his shoulder like a curtain of black ink. He dipped his head into the crook of Inuyasha's neck. He let his tongue slip out and trace Inuyasha's jugular.

Inuyasha submissively leaned his head to the side and gave Koga more access. Koga chuckled deep in his throat. He grabbed Inuyasha's haori and pulled it down slowly. Inuyasha was becoming impatient. "Koga." He whimpered. Koga looked down at the hanyou and saw his pleasure filled face. He smirked, 'it's all for me'

Koga snatched the rest of Inuyasha's clothes off. He licked at his neck eagerly. Inuyasha moaned as he grabbed hold of Koga's shoulders for support. Koga trailed hot kisses down Inuyasha's chest, to his belly button. Koga plunged in his tongue. "Ahhhhhh!" Inuyasha cried. He thrusted his tongue in and out.

'Oh Kami! This is so good!' Inuyasha thought, before all thought was erased from his mind as a wave of pain and pleasure mixed. He threw his head back and cried out again. Koga had inserted two fingers into Inuyasha's entrance. He scissored his fingers preparing Inuyasha.

"Koga!" Inuyasha cried as he nearly came before Koga took his fingers away. Koga placed his member at Inuyasha's entrance. He leaned down and devoured Inuyasha's mouth as he pushed in. Inuyasha screwed his eyes shut as a burning pain exploded in his backside. He gripped the grass as the pain intensified. He let out a whimper, but the pain still came. He became angry.

Inuyasha growled as the pain continued. Koga snarled at Inuyasha silencing him. When Koga was fully sheathed he stopped moving. He had almost cum at the tightness of his soon to-be mate. He held as still as possible. Inuyasha could feel the tears behind his eyes. He wriggled, trying to lessen the pain. Koga groaned as Inuyasha moved around his member.

The pain began to lessen and Inuyasha was beginning to feel the pleasure. He rocked his hips trying to get Koga to fuck him. Koga grabbed Inuyasha by the waist and pulled out, then slammed back into him. Inuyasha cried out as his spot was hit repeatedly. He had never felt such pleasure. He came immediately, leaving Koga unsatisfied.

Koga pulled out of Inuyasha, making him shudder. He turned Inuyasha on all fours. "It's not time to sleep yet my little puppy." He pushed Inuyasha on to his forearms and slammed into him. Inuyasha threw his head back and screamed. Koga panted as he thrusted into Inuyasha. "Ahh Koga faster!" Koga eagerly obliged to his little puppies command. He drove even faster, going at demonic speed. Inuyasha began to chant out Koga's name and other incoherent words.

"That's right my little puppy. Scream like the bitch you are." Koga squeezed Inuyasha's hips as he laid over his back, driving home. He could feel the coil snap as he sunk his teeth into Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha screamed as he came. "Kami, Kami, Kami." He kept repeating over and over. Koga lapped at the wound he had caused. He wrapped Inuyasha into his arms as they laid on to the ground. Koga wrapped them in his furs and inhaled Inuyasha's scent one more time, before he was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha awoke to a painful ass and a painful shoulder. He groaned as he tried to sit up. There was something around his waist keeping him from moving. "What the hell?" Inuyasha looked down to see a tanned arm around his waist. He blinked, then followed the arm to its owner. He looked upon the sleeping face of the ookami. He screamed.

Koga awoke instantly. He scanned the area for any danger. He saw, heard, and smelled nothing. He suddenly heard the screams of his mate. "What the hell Koga? Get off!" Koga growled as he wrapped his hand tighter around Inuyasha's waist. "No. Inuyasha be still." Inuyasha began to thrash out, swearing all the way.

There was a rustle in the bush near by and both demons froze. "Inuyasha." A voice called, that both demons knew. Inuyasha jumped to his feet. Regretting the action immediately. He ignored the pain in his ass and began to dress. When he got the fire rat coat on he turned to were Kagome was standing with the rest of the crew.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Y-yeah I'm f-fine." He stuttered. 'Shit what do I say?' "Why is Koga naked?" innocent little Shippo asked. Each of his friends leaned to the side and saw a very naked wolf demon. "Oh my God!" Kagome gasped. Her and Sango blushed fiercely. Kagome got over herself and walked to the two. She had pulled out a blanket from her backpack.

"Here Koga, put this on." Kagome said as she walked closer to the nude ookami. **Protect him. **Inuyasha growled as Kagome knelt in front of Koga. She stood up straight at the threatening sound. "What's gotten into you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Said shook his head and looked at Kagome confused.

"We are mates." Koga had finally spoken. Everyone turned to look at him. "We mated last night. He is mine, and I am his." With that Koga got up naked, and put on his furs. Inuyasha was blushing by time Koga finished talking. He was happy and scared. He was also angry. He didn't get any time to think about it. He had always thought that Koga would have made a good mate for someone; just not him. He was scared mostly of peoples reactions.

He wanted his friends to still love him. He walked over to Koga and stood by him. Kagome looked confused. "Mated, what does that mean?" Everyone turned to her and looked at her as if she was one of the dumbest ningens in all of the feudal era. Koga sat down and pulled Inuyasha into his lap. Inuyasha blushed at the contact, and so did everyone else.

"On the third day, of the six month, every ninety years, there is a world wide mating season. All demons of any kind will need to find a mate or choose a new one. For me it was to find a mate." He squeezed Inuyasha's hand as he said this. "The elders from my clan had warned me that if I do not have a heir soon, they will be forced to arrange a mate for me.

So I decided to go and find my own. I knew it was the day for mating season to begin so I went out searching for my soon to be mate. As the mating started, there was a certain howl that I had heard. I knew it was Yahsa, so I came to investigate. I saw him in his true demon form and fell for him immediately. Well more than I already had." Koga blushed at the last part.

"We fucked, and ended up like this." "Koga!" Inuyasha blushed from his nose to his ears. "What is my little puppy embarrassed?" Inuyasha stood and looked away from Kouga. Koga grabbed Inuyasha by the waist and pulled him down into his lap. "Stop man handling me dammit!" Koga licked his cheek. "Sorry."

"Well congratulations." Everyone turned to Miroku and Sango. Kagome looked a little sad, but wished them well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha laid his head onto Koga's shoulder as they sat up in a tree. "What do we do now?" "Well we have to go to my den and introduce you to my pack, then we have to get the baby checked on." "Oh ok." "Wait what baby?" Koga sighed and rubbed Inuyasha's flat stomach. "How can you not feel our child when every demon within a mile can smell it?"

"Well excuse me dammit!" Inuyasha stood up and jumped down from the tree. Koga soon followed after him. Koga linked there hands as they walked back to the group. "What if your pack doesn't like me?" Inuyasha mumbled. Koga stopped walking and stood in front of Inuyasha. He grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders and forced him to look him in the eye.

"There is no reason that they should not like you. If they don't then they will die." Inuyasha smiled at this and kissed Koga tenderly on the lips. Koga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him closer. Koga nipped at Inuyasha's lower lip. Inuyasha opened his mouth and let Koga explore his mouth. Koga pushed Inuyasha back and they fell onto the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When are they coming back?" Kagome began to pace in front of the camp fire. "They are mated now, they are both fine." Sango tried to reassure her. Miroku rolled his eyes at the annoying Miko. 'She's just jealous: as usual.' There was a rustling in the bushes and out walked Inuyasha and Koga. They were both flustered, and their clothes were poorly straightened.

"We have an announcement to make." Koga declared. "Your village is a half days walk from here. Since that is the case, I will take Inuyasha to my den." Inuyasha laid his head onto Koga's shoulder, dazed from their previous activities. Miroku and Sango looked shocked for a moment, but recovered themselves. On the other hand Kagome's face was beet red and her gaze was murderous.

"Do you have a problem woman?" Koga asked. "Problem, no there's no problem in two males fucking!!! No not at all." Everyone stared wide eyed at Kagome except Koga. Sango tried to compose herself. "Kagome please calm down. This is natural for demons." "I don't care this is a sin and it is wrong!" Kagome was furious, her hands balled into fists. "There is nothing wrong with this you stupid girl! I love Koga and that's the end of it!" "Whatever, just last week you two hated each other! You two should love me!" Kagome covered her mouth just as the words left it.

"You spoiled bitch. I never loved you anyway; I thought you were just mate material." Koga snarled. Since Kagome couldn't physically harm Koga she went to another source. "Inuyasha SIT!!" Inuyasha slammed toward the ground, closing his eyes waiting for an impact. When it never came he opened his eyes.

He looked up and saw Sesshomaru carrying him bridal style. Sesshomaru put him down and watched in amusement as the stupid ningen finally ceased all that noise. Koga lunged at Kagome and slashed his claws across her face. She screamed in pain as she fell backwards. She held her face bleeding profusely. Koga then cut her hair short, and clawed at her arms. He smiled maliciously as she screamed in pain.

He finally stood back from his work of art to admire it. "Take her to the village and stop the bleeding, but do not close the wounds." Sango jumped onto the transformed Kilala and hoisted a sobbing Kagome up, and flew off. Koga turned towards Inuyasha and pulled him close.

"What is it that you need Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. I want Inuyasha and Lord Koga to come to my home. There are some political things that must be seen to." With that Sesshomaru turned and walked toward his traveling companions. Both demons looked at each other confused.

"Well Inuyasha this is important for our land. It does border the western lands." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he blushed. "O-our lands?" Koga smirked that cocky smirk and wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist. "Are we not mated Koi?" Inuyasha laughed at the nickname and nodded.

"I think we should since I: I mean we are expecting. We could use the extra protection." Koga smiled and kissed Inuyasha. "I love yah mutt." "Gah, mangy wolf don't get all mushy." Koga laughed and guided Inuyasha toward Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru-sama! I heard scary noises." Rin cried as she flung herself onto Sesshomaru's waist. "You stupid ningen: release my lord!" "Jaken hold your tongue", Sesshomaru commanded while smashing his boot into the imps face. Sesshomaru peeled Rin off of his waist and lifted her into his arms.

"We will be having guests for a while. They are to be guarded and left alone: understand?" "Yes master." The imp hobbled away and entered the forest. Sesshomaru patiently waited for his guests. When they arrived into the clearing, they both stared at Sesshomaru. Rin began to squirm in his arms. He put her down and watched her run towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bent down and scooped up the human girl into his arms. "Inuyasha- sama! I'm so glad to see you." Inuyasha smiled at the child in his arms tenderly. "Have a soft spot for humans, eh Koi?" Koga whispered into his ear. Inuyasha shivered. "Shut up wolf! She's special." Koga shrugged and walked towards the Demon Lord. "Does he have a tail?" Rin whispered to Inuyasha. "Yes he does. Wanna touch it?" He whispered back. She nodded her head furiously. Inuyasha smiled and walked up behind Kouga.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. His lips twitched. Slowly Rin reached out her tiny little hand and stroked Kouga's tail. Koga yelped and spun around. Inuyasha burst out laughing, while Rin's face lit up. Inuyasha put her down. Rin walked over toward Koga.

He gave her a nervous glance and took a step back. His tail in his hands. Rin's bottom lip stuck out and her eyes got big and watery: "Please Kouga-sama, can I touch your tail again?" Kouga twitched at the adorable little girl in front of him. Suddenly Sesshomaru snatched Rin and put her on his shoulders. She giggled completely forgetting about Kouga's tail.

Kouga sighed, then snarled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had finally stopped laughing. Kouga grabbed Inuyasha ready to scream in his face. Instead Inuyasha kissed Kouga on the lips hard. "I love you to wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my deariiiiieeeeees ! It's me Kaurudono! I have a request to make… HELP! Please, I seem to have

drowned in writers block! I have nothing to show for this amazing story! Time has been against me

yet again! If you have any ideas or know any good beta's please tell them to send me a message. I would

really like to update some time soon.

Thank you all for waiting as long as you have. Just give me a little more time! I have other stories that

can entertain you while you wait!

XOXOXOXOXOXO Kaurudono ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha jumped nimbly from the tree he was sitting in. He walked up behind Koga and they began walking toward Sesshomaru's castle. At least an hour later they arrived. Inuyasha stood frozen in front of what he once called home. His eyes wide as memories flooded back into the front of his mind. Fear began to pool in the bottom of Inuyasha's stomach.

"Inuyasha are you coming or not?" asked Koga. Inuyasha's head snapped up and he looked over at Koga. "Oh y-yeah. I'm coming." He jogged over to Koga and walked side by side. Rin walked up to him causing Koga to flinch slightly. "Yasha up." "Sure thing kiddo." Inuyasha lifted Rin into his arms and let her rest on his hip. She suddenly pulled his ear toward her. "You don't have to be scared Yasha. Sesshomaru and Koga sama will protect you and the baby." Rin then kissed him on the cheek and jumped down.

Inuyasha stood their shocked. "Well damn." "This will be your room. Breakfast will be served at 7 everyday." Inuyasha and Koga followed Sesshomaru into the said room. The room was decorated in earth like tones. There was a large bed with deep brown and green blankets and sheets. Each flower on the comforter was outlined in bright silver.

Inuyasha ran his hand across the comforter in awe at its beauty. "Through these doors is your private bath, and through these doors is the lavatory." Sesshomaru said as he began to back out of the room. "We will speak tonight at dinner. There are clothes in the closet over by the bed." With that Sesshomaru took Rin and shut the door. Inuyasha set on the bed and closed his eyes. There was some rustling from behind him.

Koga set behind him and wrapped him in his arms. "What's wrong Koi?" "Don't you think this is weird? Sesshomaru and I have been fighting for years and now it's as if nothing has happened." "It's the sticks fault." Inuyasha turned his head and looked at Koga as if he had lost his mind. "What the hell are you talking about? What stick?" Koga chuckled, "The stick that was up his ass. It's finally out!" Koga then proceeded to laugh hysterically at his own lame attempt at a joke. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood and walked to the other side of the room.

Inuyasha gazed at the hills beyond his room. Remembering how his mother would take him for picnics. Arms wrapped securely around his waist. He leaned his head on Koga's chest and sighed. "Let's take a bath Koi." Inuyasha and Koga walked out into their private bath. While Koga undressed, Inuyasha walked over to look at the small cabinet that sat on the rim of the bath. He opened it and there were at least fifteen different fragrant shampoos and soaps. Inuyasha sniffed the cabinet and pulled out a citrus shampoo with a jasmine scented soap.

When he turned Koga was stepping into the path. A light pink dusted his cheeks as he looked his mate over. He started at the broad shoulders that glistened in the sun. Down his strong and muscled back. Inuyasha admired Koga's olive tone immensely. Last but not least, his tight and round butt. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to hone in on that one spot specifically. Dirty thoughts began to swirl around in his mind when he heard a low chuckle. His head sprang up and his blush deepened as he noticed Koga watching him.

"Will you join me Koi? Or am I to bathe alone?" Inuyasha's blush deepened yet again. Inuyasha turned back to the cabinet. "What soup do you want?" Koga grunted and raised his shoulders. "I don't care just get in here." Inuyasha walked over to the bath. He stared down at Koga as he laid his head back against the rim. Inuyasha stared looking over Koga's face, it was so peaceful. "Inuyasha stop staring at me and get into the damn tub."

Inuyasha was startled out of his thoughts by Koga's exasperated statement. Inuyasha huffed and slowly began to peel off his haori. Koga opened an eye to peer at Inuyasha as he undressed. He noticed that every time he exhaled Inuyasha's ears would twitch. He watched as Inuyasha undressed. Marveling at the sight of his pale skin, flushed pink by the heat of the room. His eyes traveled lower landing onto Inuyasha's abdomen.

He imagined what it would be like to see it swell in the coming months. Koga quirked a brow as he noticed himself becoming aroused by the idea. The thought of the tight bulge excited him and turned him on. He was pulled from his fantasies by the rustling of Inuyashas' pants. Now he had a clear view of those perfectly round globes. Again his mind wandered to the idea of slamming his cock into that tight sweet cavern.

Hearing Inuyasha scream his name to the heavens. And he would do just that as he suddenly stood from the pool. His erection tapping against his stomach. Inuyasha turned at the sound only to blush again at the sight before him. And what a sight that was to see a dripping wet Koga as hard as a rock, cock dripping profusely.

Koga stuck out his hand for Inuyasha to hold. Inuyasha looked at the offered hand and timidly set his hand into it. He smiled as Koga helped him into the bath. Inuyasha looked into Kogas eyes until he felt the cool edge of the pool against his back. Koga's eyes were filled with lust and desire. He grew hard from just looking into his eyes. Koga ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair as he grabbed a fistful and pressed his lips against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha groaned feeling the moist lips devour his entire being. Without a second thought, his hands were tangled into wet black locks. Pulling and pushing at Kogas head. The water rippled as Koga took a step forward. Aligning their bodies just right to allow his hardened cock to rub against Inuyashas rapidly hardening cock. Inuyasha's head was tilted to the side as Koga began to devour the soft flesh covering his jugular.

The nips and bites began to teeter on the scale of pleasure and pain. Driving Inuyasha insane. He pulled at Kogas hair, "I want you… n-now." He whispered hoarsely. Koga froze for a second shocked at his puppies boldness. He grinned against his collar bone, this was going to be fun. He grabbed Inuyashas waist and hoisted him up onto the edge. Inuyasha's cock bobbing erratically. Without hesitation, Koga sucked his cock into his mouth like a wet noodle.

Inuyashas head fell back with a silent scream, his eyes opened wide. Koga's head bobbed up and down with demonic speed when he suddenly stopped. Inuyasha snarled as he looked into those cerulean blue orbs. "You got to talk koi. I want you to talk dirty for me baby." Koga growled out with a devious smirk spread across his face. Inuyasha blushed and clamped his mouth shut.

Koga frowned at the action and lowered his head again, only to nip at his thigh. Inuyasha groaned. Koga's tongue trailed closer to his weeping erection, but deviated from its path by going back down his thigh. This was torture. Inuyasha wanted him to continue with his cock, but his pride wouldn't allow him to consciously speak. Koga continued his little side adventure; he even went as far as to blow onto his cock. Inuyasha's head wiped from side to side. Deciding to handle this himself he reached out to grab his cock and finish the job when a ferocious snarl left his mates throat.

That was the last straw. He needed to cum and he needed to cum now. He grabbed Koga's hair roughly and snarled. "Fuck! Koga please finish." Koga chuckled, "Finish what my little puppy?" Inuyasha whined, "Suck my dick dammit!" Koga out right laughed at his out burst. "It seems my little puppy cracks under pressure." He grabbed Inuyasha's cock and continued his ministrations. "Oh Kami!" Inuyasha moaned out as his claws scratched against Koga's scalp.

Causing him to moan around his member. "Ah yes…I'm so close!" It seemed as though Koga began to suck even harder causing Inuyasha to loose all control. Fuck his pride Inuyasha thought as he threw his head back screaming shamelessly as he erupted into Koga's awaiting mouth. He trembled and shook as the aftershocks ran through his body.

Koga lifted his head swallowing the last of his mates cum. He groaned as the bitter fluid ran down his throat. He started when he heard Inuyashas voice. His eyes widening at the sight displayed before him. Inuyasha had gotten out of the tub and was on all fours. His face to the floor and his ass in the air. One hand was teasing himself as the other held him upright.

He looked back at Koga his hair falling to the side and his cheeks dusted pink. With his eyes half lidded and his lips swollen and pink he beckoned Koga over. "Koga, fuck me please." Koga shot out of the water nearly tripping as all of the blood rushed from his head to his dick. Inuyasha would have killed himself if he knew just how fuckable he looked, but he threw his pride out the window. He wanted Kouga's cock and he wanted it now!

Without even thinking, he plowed his cock into Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure; embracing them both. Koga froze, "Shit! Are you ok Yasha?" Inuyasha growled, "Move dammit!" Koga, for the third time was shocked. He grinned widely and pulled out of his mate slowly before he shot back in. Inuyasha met each and every one of his thrusts.

"Ahh fuck! Koga, yes… yes!" Koga switched angles as he dug his nails into Inuyasha's hips. "Gaaaahh!" Inuyasha screamed as his prostate was literally crushed. His mind became an empty mass of white. He could see nothing but stars. Koga growled as he felt himself approaching that sacred ledge. He grabbed Inuyashas renewed erection and began to stroke him to the beat of his thrusts.

Nothing but flesh smacking against flesh and the sound of Inuyasha's screams could be heard in the south wing. Servants deserted the area long ago, blushing furiously trying to find their own mates. Who would have expected the two newcomers to be so energetic and passionate? Kogas thrusts began to pick up speed. He was peering over the edge of the cliff, anticipating the fall. "Please yes, deeper…so c-close!" Inuyasha was delirious with pleasure. His claws were scrapping the ground as his orgasm neared.

Koga snarled as he began to fall, but before he truly went over he whispered into Inuyashas ear. "Cum with me koi." Inuyasha roared as he had the best orgasm he had ever had in his very new sex life. Koga bit into Inuyashas mating mark, but you could still hear his own roar of ultimate bliss. Tears spilled from Inuyashas eyes as he fell into the white abyss with his mate.

They both collapsed as tremors and satisfaction flowed through their bodies. Surprisingly Inuyasha was the first to recover. He sat up, causing Koga to slide back into the bath. Nearly drowning Koga who was still trying to recover from the post coitus stage. Inuyasha slid in after him saving him from an embarrassing death.

Silently they kissed, and began to do what they came in the bath to do in the first place. Inuyasha bathed his mate as his mate bathed him. They stepped out together hand in hand and walked into their temporary home. Koga had previously had his furs washed so he simply put them on. On the other hand, Inuyasha had nothing to wear. Koga looked over at Inuyasha after hearing the frustrated growl leave his mate.

Once he finished dressing, he went over to a very frustrated hanyou. He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha noticing the way he immediately melted against his chest. "I don't know what I should wear. My clothes are dirty and there's nothing but girls clothes in here." Koga looked over his mates shoulder at said clothing. Koga frowned, but at closer inspection he found that the clothes were actually mens.

"Let's see here. What color would best suit you?" Inuyasha spluttered. "What are yah some girl?" Koga swatted his ass and pulled out a red and white kimono ignoring Inuyashas statement. He noticed that it was silk which was not cheap. "How about this one? It's the same color as the fire rat thing you usually wear and it even has blue in it." Inuyasha begrudgingly snatched the kimono from Kogas hand.

"Wow." Koga said as Inuyasha began to slip into the kimono. "What?" snapped Inuyasha as he finished tying it closed. "No yelling or screaming or even cursing." Koga felt Inuyashas forehead. "Did I fuck you into submission koi?" He sneered. Inuyasha blushed and smacked his hand away. "Fuck you flea bag!" Koga grabbed his heart pretending to be hurt by his words. Inuyasha scoffed and looked into the mirror.

He had to admit, he didn't look all that bad. The kimono emphasized his hips by hanging loosely at his waist. Since he tied the knot so high it made his curves stand out. "You really are beautiful koi." Koga whispered as he grabbed Inuyashas shoulders and directed him into the chair in front of the vanity. Inuyasha quirked a brow as Koga began to comb out his hair. He never really understood why women combed their hair so often, but now he did. It hurt like a bitch to get each and every tangle out.

He marveled at the way Kogas fingers lifted the mass amount of hair into a high ponytail. He opened a drawer and saw at least a dozen different colored clasps and hair ties. "Close your eyes for me Koi, I want to show you how beautiful you truly are." Koga looked into the drawer and pulled out a silver one, clasping the ponytail in place. He then grabbed Inuyashas bangs and let them free. They fell atop his forehead gently spreading themselves out. He then pulled two long stands of hair out and let them cup Inuyashas face. "How's that?" asked Koga as he rested his head onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha opened his eyes and gasped at his appearance. He couldn't believe how amazing he looked.

"I told you, you are beautiful." Koga turned his head as there was a loud banging against the door. He opened it and looked at the little demon that had pulled his tail the other day. Rin hugged his leg and ran into the room. She grabbed Inuyasha by the waist and squealed. Causing both men to flinch at the volume. "Yasha looks amazingly fantastically gorgeous!" She smiled up at him as he looked down at here in disbelief.

"Where did you learn those words Rin?" Rins grin widened if possible, "Today at my lessons. We had a spelling test!" Rin began to bounce in place. "Who's we?" Inuyasha asked as he stilled the overly zealous child. "Rin will tell you later. We have to go to dinner now Yasha and Koga-sama." She grabbed each of their hands and commenced to dragging them to the dinning room.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha smirked as Rin dragged him to a seat. He was a bit shocked to see that Sesshomaru was already seated. Rin sat next to him on his right while Inuyasha sat to his left with Kouga next to him. An awkward silence filled the room as the four of them sat there. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Aniue, thank you for having my mate and I." Sesshomaru nodded as he motioned for the servants to begin serving the food. As they ate Inuyasha couldn't help but sneak looks at his brother. 'This is insane.'

Sesshomaru put his chopsticks down and made eye contact with Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru has come to the decision that he will honor your union." Inuyasha gaped at his brother. "We are very thankful Lord Sesshomaru. I will need a messenger so that the treaties can be signed and this union recorded." Inuyasha turned and gaped at his mate. Inuyasha looked at Rin who smiled at him. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin questioned. Sesshomaru nodded to her with a small smirk gracing his lips. Rin smiled, "Oto-sama, can Yasha and I go for a walk in the garden before bath time?"

Both Inuyasha and Kouga gaped at Sesshomaru. He nodded again and Rin squealed getting up and dragging Inuyasha along with her. Once their footsteps were no longer heard, Kouga and Sesshomaru became quiet. Sesshomaru sent for a servant to bring him the scrolls that needed to be signed and some paper and quills so that they could begin the guest list. "Traditions have always been strictly enforced and treasured. This Sesshomaru will not break tradition any longer. You and Inuyasha will remain here for a month. We will have his ceremony here and you will invite your healers and close family. The ceremony will be a blend of the Inu traditions and the wolf tribes."

Kouga nodded throughout Sesshomaru's speech. "Inuyasha will meet my parents and the rest of the wolf tribes' royal family during the winter months and we will all return here for the birthing ceremony. We will use this bond as proof of our peoples alliance with the western lands. There will be no hostility from our end." Both men nodded as the servant entered with the supplies.

XXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha slipped from Rin's grip as she dashed off towards the small pond. It was more like a lake! Inuyasha admired all of the different flowers that swayed in the breeze. Fall was approaching and he could see that some of the flowers were beginning to die as leaves slowly descended to the ground. He ran his fingers over the lilacs and the daffodils. There were hundreds of flowers. As he neared Rin he noticed that there were fish in the lake sized pond. They ranged in color and size. There were lightning bugs skittering atop the tall grass. He watched as Rin tried to catch them in vain.

The child was to slow. He chuckled as she opened her clasped hands to find them empty. She frowned and ran over to Inuyasha. "Yasha help please?" Inuyasha nodded and followed her closer to the tall grass. He sat down. "Watch me then you try ok?" Rin nodded and sat still as she observed Inuyasha. He lifted his hands and froze. A lightning bug slowly landed onto his palm. Rin gasped, thrusting her hand out to do the same. Slowly but surely one descended onto her palm. Her eyes were bright as she glanced up at Inuyasha.

The bug flew away and she plopped into his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad you're here. I've been lonely." Rin rolled over in his lap so that her face was facing him. Inuyasha looked down at the dozing child. "I've missed you Yasha. I'm glad you and Koga-sama are together and having a baby for Rin to play with." "This baby is not just for you to play with Rin. It's going to be my child." Inuyasha whispered as he ran his hand along his still flat tummy. It finally sunk in. "I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have a baby!" Inuyasha said out loud to himself. The warmth that ran through his system was welcomed. His life was falling into place.

XXXXXX

Kouga sighed as he finished the last of the scrolls. He grabbed a handful and looked over every detail. He sighed again as he filled the basket provided by the servant. The scrolls lay neatly in the basket as he turned his attention to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded. Kouga rose gracefully as he exited the dinning room with a goodnight. He sniffed and walked in the direction of his mates scent. He smiled as he noticed the way that Inuyasha's scent mixed and surrounded with the human child's.

Once Kouga made it to the garden he saw Inuyasha with his legs crossed. He made his way over to his mate. He sat next to Inuyasha as he looked up at Koga. Inuyasha rested his head against Kougas shoulder and continued running his hands through Rins hair. The child let out a soft moan and burrowed herself deeper into Inuyasha.

Both demons sat quietly as they watched the setting sun. Two birds flew by dancing around each other. "I'm pregnant." Kouga turned his head toward Inuyasha. Looking at him incredulously. "Yes I know." Inuyasha turned his head and locked eyes with Kouga. Kougas' breathe hitched as he saw the elated look on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha looked back toward the sunset. "I'm actually…excited." Kouga smiled rising to his feet. "I'm glad to here that the mother of my child is excited." Inuyasha turned to look up at him.

"Yeah I… wait. I'm no ones mother!" Before Kouga could reply, the sound of footsteps filled the garden. Inuyasha rose from the ground with a sleeping Rin in his arms. He easily passed her to Sesshomaru. "Goodnight." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave with Rin. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side watching Sesshomaru carefully walk back to the castle. 'There's a lot more to him when it comes to that human child.'

Kouga grabbed Inuyasha and ushered him into the castle. They both went into their bedroom. Inuyasha sat back in the vanity chair, and took out the hair clip. He sighed as his hair fell against his back. He looked at himself in the mirror again as he stood up. He dropped the clothes that he was wearing onto the floor and crawled into the bed naked. A dip in the bed alerted him to Kougas presence.

Inuyasha rolled over laying his head on Kougas' chest. Kouga leaned his head against Inuyashas'. "Why so quiet Koi?" Inuyasha buried his face into the crook of Kougas neck shrugging his shoulders. Kouga ran his hand up and down Inuyashas back in a soothing manner. "We will talk in the morning. Now sleep." Inuyasha nodded and soft snores were heard seconds later. Kouga chuckled to himself and fell asleep soon after promising to find out why his mate was being so silent.

XXXXX

Inuyasha sat in front of the vanity once again. His face passive but relaxed. He was dressed in a beautiful navy and red kimono. His hair was down against his back. 'What the fuck has happened?' Inuyasha tilted his head to the left and then to the right. He repeated that until he began to blush.

Inuyasha shook his head from left to right. A sound from behind him made him freeze. He turned in the chair slowly. Looking over the bed post, Inuyasha gazed at Kouga lovingly. Inuyasha walked over to the bed, still gazing at Kouga's sleeping face. 'How beautiful.' Inuyasha removed his clothing and lay against Kouga's side. He closed his eyes and began to trace a clawed finger along his mates' abs.

'Would it be weird to say love to one another? Is there a process we have to follow first?' Inuyasha whined lowly at his conflicted thoughts. He froze when Kouga grunted in his sleep pulling Inuyasha closer. 'There has to be a guide book to this cuz this shit is ridiculously confusing.' Inuyasha pondered a little while longer on love, not noticing how low his clawed finger had traveled.

Amidst his musings Kouga had awakened due to an incessant scratching by his navel. He opened one eye to a moon white mass of hair. A small smirk appeared on his face. Kouga watched the clawed finger circle his navel at a slow and lazy pace. He breathed in the scent of his mate, alerting Inuyasha that he was no longer asleep. Inuyasha continued what he was doing not caring if Kouga was asleep anymore.

Kouga suddenly rolled over pulling Inuyasha to his chest and held him there. Inuyasha pressed his forehead against Kogas'. Before Kouga could open his mouth Inuyasha began to speak. "I've always been alone. My mother was my only companion until I met Kikiyo. When I met her I believed that I was ready to settle down and fall in love with her like my father did with my mother."

Kouga growled at this causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes. "I remember the day she shot that arrow causing me to remain against that damned tree. I've never been so alone. I dreamed the same dream. My mother crying in her room after my father died, Kikiyo shooting that arrow at me enraged and filled with sorrow. Day after day I had that same dream." Inuyasha took in a shuddering breath. He pulled back from Kouga to look him dead in the eye. He grabbed Kouga's face in his hands.

"You annoy the hell outta me. You are irritating and cocky. I hated your guts until four days ago. Now I feel like I've known you forever. I never want to be separated from you, but I will not become some submissive bitch. We are equal and we will remain this way. It may be too early, but I have to say this cuz I'm tired of ruminating over this shit." Kougas' eyes were wide. Inuyasha's hands began to tremble, but his eyes were like burning topaz filled to the brim with determination and confidence.

"I love you Kouga." Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed his parted lips. He pulled back from Kougas shocked face and dressed opening the door when he finished. "I'm going to breakfast, you need to hurry and get dressed or you'll miss it." Inuyasha smiled sweetly before he walked out the door, closing it quietly behind himself.

XXXXX

Inuyasha leaned against his bedroom door and sighed inn relief. He had gotten everything out, and now it was time to move on. He began walking toward the dining room. As he opened the door the smell of hot food assaulted his sensitive nose. He groaned at the scent stepping fully into the room. "Good morning Inuyasha." Inuyasha sat in his seat from yesterday. "Morning Aniue." Sesshomaru lifted his bowl of rice and began eating his breakfast. Inuyasha hesitated for a second and began eating as well.

Both brothers ate in silence. As Sesshomaru swallowed, he put his bowl silently back onto the table. His eyes lifted up to Inuyashas face. Inuyasha sat as still as possible as he felt his brothers' eyes boring into his skull. He slowly lifted his eyes to his brothers face. "Is there something wrong Sesshomaru?" Instead of answering the question Sesshomaru just continued to stare.

Inuyasha began to fidget. 'What the fuck man?' It was too much. Inuyasha was trying to be polite, but his brother was pushing his buttons. His eyebrow began to twitch and his hands slowly became tight fists. "Sesshomaru either tell me what it is you need or stop fucking staring at me." Inuyasha ground out through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru dropped his eyes to his bowl and beckoned a servant to refill it. With that he continued to eat.

Inuyasha glared suspiciously at his brother, but in the end he continued to eat. His eye twitched again. 'Where is Kouga?' He thought as he looked over towards the door. Again he felt eyes boring into his skull. His head whipped back toward his brother. When he turned Sesshomaru was not looking at him. His mind blanked. 'What the fuck?'

Again he looked away but soon his confusion turned to anger as he felt the eyes again. He looked up at his brother, but again he was not looking at him. 'What the fuck is going on?' He growled in frustration. His ear twitched at a horribly disguised cough. Sesshomaru had his fist up to his mouth as he cleared his throat. Inuyasha looked incredulously at his brother. "What the hell are you doing?" He glared at Sesshomaru as his brother looked at him. "I am eating Inuyasha."

"The fuck you are! Stop fucking staren at me dammit!" Sesshomaru just sat there staring at his little brother. "That! That right fucking there. Stop it Sesshomaru it's irritating." Inuyasha glared at his brother who was still staring. His eyebrow twitched. "Sesshomaru enough! Finish your breakfast. You're being childish." Inuyasha continued to eat leaving his brother a tad bit startled. Not that you could tell by looking at him, but it was there.

Inuyasha rose to leave as he sat his chopsticks down. "I wish to speak with you later on this afternoon. Lunch will be served outside in the gazebo." Inuyasha looked over at his brother and nodded. He looked at the plate of food in front of his brother. It was barely touched. "Aniue eat." With that he walked out of the dining room and out into the gardens.

Sesshomaru was left shocked as a dazed and love sick Kouga entered. Sesshomaru and Kouga thought in unison. 'Amazing.'


End file.
